Auxiliary elements for segmental distalization are known in the prior art, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,976,839, 7,238,022 and 7,618,257 and U.S. Patent Applications 2006018883 and 20060257812, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The non-adjustable segmental distalization elements of the prior art have several design characteristics that are not ideal for a clinician:                1) As prior art designs are not adjustable, the clinician must stock multiple different sizes (1 mm incremental lengths) in inventory. There is also variation in the arch length for the patient's right vs. left side which again increases necessary inventory (as elements are right and left side specific).        2) Prior art designs present challenges in intra-oral placement of the element as both terminal ends must be bonded simultaneously (technique sensitive). This increases risk of bond failure, and reduces efficiency of element placement.        3) Prior art designs present challenges with flush attachment seating at the canine terminal. The “flush or exact fit” is challenging with the inability to adjust the canine terminal end for angulation variation of the canine. Also 1 mm increments (length options currently available for elements) are not ideal, and present challenges to achieve flush fit at the canine terminal.        